


sun days

by Hugabug



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, just kids trying to figure out how to act around each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: Harry has a way of pulling honesty from her and Uma lowkey likes making him flustered.





	sun days

Sometimes, when the smog isn't too thick and the barrier is particularly forgiving, she cranes her head toward the clearing clouds and marvels at the sun.  
  
It gladly shines in the sky like a big, ominous gold coin and she wonders if it knows how powerful it really is. Anything capable of burning away cold, muggy rot to reveal a brilliant baby blue is something to be respected, in her book. She fancies the idea of the sun smiling down at her. Whimsy she only allows herself to think of on pleasantly warm days like this.  
  
A sneeze erupts.  
  
"You gettin' sick on me, Harry?" she says, raising an eye brow.  
  
Her first mate sniffles as he sits down beside her. "Me lungs're as tough as nails, cap'n!"  
  
On a normal day, she'd roll her eyes. But on a day like this, she just tilts her face toward the sun and smirks. "They better be."  
  
"Jus' an itch, is all."  
  
"Sure."  
  
From her peripheral, she can see Harry open his mouth, words on the tip of his tongue, before deflating ever so slightly. It's an amusing sight. He sulks for a moment and she enjoys the view.  
  
After awhile, though, he opens his mouth again.  
  
"When ya sneeze it means someone's thinkin' 'bout ya."  
  
She laughs. Soft and more genuine than usual. It tips her off axis a bit, and for a moment, she's fascinated by the loose-ness in her limbs.   
  
When she turns to Harry, he looks captivated.  
  
"That an old wive's tale?" she asks, leaning toward him, suddenly interested.  
  
Harry's blue eyes blink. "Harriet used t' say."  
  
"I thought Harriet's sayings didn't mean jack shit to you."  
  
He considers this for awhile, searching for something on her face. She let's him, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Instantly, a grin spreads across his cheeks. Whatever he was looking for, he'd found it.  
  
"I don't trust 'Arriet, aye." he says, smug. "But I trust ye."  
  
And Uma can't help it. She huffs.  
  
"It's hard to not think of you when your eyes are the colour of the sky, ya dumbass."  
  
Instantly, her jaw clicks shut and she looks away. The sun blares on, bright and golden and hot. It's afternoon, and she watches the shadows inch closer.  
  
Harry makes a strangled sound, and she looks over.  
  
Flushed, he clears his throat. His eyes ( _those blasted baby blues_ ) are wide, clouded over by... something. They're soft, too, and suddenly, the weather changes in her chest as well.  
  
She coughs. "Ya look kinda sick."  
  
"Mmm, maybe I am." He says in a whisper. "I should lie down somewhere."  
  
A beat.  
  
Then; "C'mere."  
  
His head rested upon her thighs feels neither heavy nor light. Vaguely, she remembers the three bears in those torn story book pages she'd learned to read from. Just right.  
  
His curls feel soft between her fingers.  
  
"If you fall asleep, I'll throw you overboard."  
  
Harry looks up at her, eyes twinkling with delight. "Aye aye, cap'n."  
  
The sun doesn't stay for very long after that.  
  
She doesn't mind.  
  
_I d_ _on't_ _need it to see the sky._  
  
Her first mate smiles, and she wonders if she'd managed to trap some warmth in her chest somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry getting flustered because of Uma's honesty is my favorite thing ever on this earth and you can pry it from my cold dead hands.


End file.
